


Discover Yourself

by chadsuke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghosts, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day you meet a force ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover Yourself

She was probably the last person Finn expected to see as he walked into Rey’s room. Okay, maybe Kylo Ren or Phasma would be a surprise but- no, no, this lady was definitely more of a surprise. Partially because she was blue.

Partially because he had _no idea who she was._

She was dressed elegantly, a hood half-covering her curls of hair, sitting on Rey’s bed and examining the small plant that Rey had left behind. She was… faintly glowing blue, and Finn had no idea what to make of that. He coughed. “Um, excuse me, I think you’re in the wrong room.”

Her gaze snapped to him, startled. “You… you can see me?”

Uh. What. “…Yes?” he ventured, stepping in and closing the door behind him. The room was mostly bare, given Rey hadn’t stayed here long before she left, but still. She shouldn’t be in here. “Why couldn’t I?”

The strange woman smiled, soft and gentle. “I am what many call a ‘Force ghost’. I am long-dead, and only the Force sensitive can sense me.”

Finn’s eyes widened at the implications. “I’m… force sensitive?” he questioned, awestruck.

She nodded. “You must be, or you could not see me.”

Wow. That was… wow. He was force sensitive because he could see a dead woman sitting in Rey’s room. …Hey, wait a second. He frowned. “Um, no offense, but who are you and what are you doing in Rey’s room?”

He had done his best to protect Rey, and now that she wasn’t here, he would guard what she had. (Poe said it was cute.) The woman’s smile only grew. “My name is Padme, Padme Amidala.” She rose fluidly to her feet. “Rey is my granddaughter.”

Oh. _Oh._

Finn stared at her. “You’re Rey’s… grandmother?” She looked to be his age, and that… twisted his heart. Was she his age when she died? The woman, Padme, nodded. “Oh… well.” He relaxed a bit. “If you wanted to see Rey, she’s not here. She went to find Luke Skywalker.”

She nodded again. “I know. He is my son.”

 _So is he Rey’s father or uncle, then-_  was something he desperately wanted to ask, on the tip of his tongue, but Finn held back. That was something that Rey should ask. Besides, she was speaking again. “You should talk to Leia, Finn.”

Finn frowned. “The General?” She was nice, but kind of intimidating, and absolutely busy. “What for?”

Padme reached out as if to put a hand on his arm, but there was no contact he could feel - as if she wasn’t there at all - and she pulled back. “She is force sensitive, as well. While she is not Luke, she can teach you, get you started with the Force.”

That… made sense, but… “The General’s kind of busy. I don’t know if she’d have time for…” Finn pressed his lips together in a line. True, it was different here than the Order, but there was still that instinctive urge to not go interrupt the higher-ups, or you’d get in trouble.

She laughed lightly. “Tell her I sent you.” Padme said, stepping forward. “Tell me that her mother says to teach you.”

The woman disappeared, then, and Finn stood stock-still for a moment before sitting heavily down in Rey’s vacated bed. That encounter left him with more questions than answers - no answers, in fact. But he… he was force sensitive?

He remembered the feeling of the light saber in his hand. Remembered how the anger burned within him when Rey had been injured, remembered, just now, how he had seen a woman made of the Force in this very room.

Finn smiled.


End file.
